Sawk
|} Sawk (Japanese: ダゲキ Dageki) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Sawk is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head is oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and its left brow. Its hands and feet each have three digits, with its feet and toes coming to a sharp point. It wears a light blue with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its . Sawk will tie this black belt to increase its power. The gi has an intricate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees. Sawk is found secluded in the mountains where it trains to increase its strength. It becomes angered if it is interrupted while training. This Pokémon is an all male species with no female counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Stephan's Sawk Sawk made his anime debut during Don George's Battle Tournament as Stephan's Pokémon in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!. Sawk also appeared as Stephan's partner during the Wishing Bell Festival in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Minor appearances Sawk made a cameo appearance in the prologue scenes of Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Sawk appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Sawk appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Sawk was shown with his trainer, a male , in An Odd Speech listening to Ghetsis's speech. Marshal has a Sawk who fought against 's Pokémon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) (tall grass)}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) ( )}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) (tall grass) ( )}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside), ( )}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 99}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- to master his moves. He treats strong opponents with respect and doesn't judge them by their appearance. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sawk and draw parallels to the Generation I Pokémon and , in that they are male-only Pokémon that appear to be related to each other. * Sawk and its were designed by Ken Sugimori. Origin Sawk is based on , a well-known expert and the creator of karate, and . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in Nintendo Dream, in development, Sawk and Throh both had horns, making them look more like oni. However, they were replaced with eyebrows so as not to clash with and , who both were originally designed to be red and blue, like Throh and Sawk. Name origin Sawk is a corruption of to sock, meaning to punch. Dageki may be derived from 打撃 dageki (blow, strike). It may also involve 鬼 ki ( ). In other languages . May also involve . |de=Karadonis|demeaning=From Karate and |fr=Karaclée|frmeaning=From karate and |es=Sawk|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sawk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=타격귀 Tagyeokgwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=打擊鬼 / 打击鬼 Dǎjíguǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and the Japanese 鬼 ki ( ). |ru=Суак Suak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Stephan's Sawk External links |} de:Karadonis fr:Karaclée it:Sawk ja:ダゲキ pl:Sawk zh:打击鬼